Diego's Hidden Past
by storylover17
Summary: The Ice Age gang find themselves lost in a valley were humans, sabers and wolves live together in peace and harmony. And Diego finds out the mysteries of his long forgotten past.
1. Humans, Sabers and Wolves

**I don't own Ice Age or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the story. In this story animals age at the same rate as humans.**

Far over the Eastern mountains in a valley their lived a clan of ancient humans, a pride of Saber-toothed cats and a pack of dire wolves. Though these three top predators would normally be enemies here, in the valley, they were allies and friends.

The leaders of the human clan were Chief Desna and his wife Ahnah. Desna was a tall, muscled man, with messy short black hair, black eyes, a clean shaved face, and in his fortieth year of life. His wife, Ahnah, was a beautiful tall woman with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and was the same age as her husband.

They were close friend with the leader of the leader of the Saber pride, Strongclaw. Strongclaw was a muscled Saber that was ten feet long, five feet at the shoulder, and his brown fur covered in old scars from countless battle trying to stay at the top of his pride. His fangs were twelve inches long and his right fang was missing three inches. He was the same age as his human friends.

Chief Desna, Ahnah and Strongclaw were also best friends with the dire wolf pack leaders, Ahlf and his mate Lupa. Ahlf was a strong wolf with dark gray fur with some red in his coat and the male dire wolf had blood red eyes. Lupa, the alpha female of her pack, was a beautiful black furred wolf with crystal blue eyes. Both the dire wolf pack leaders were forty.

A young man awoke in the chief's tent. The boy was the chief's eldest son Kaskae the future chief of the clan. Kaskae had his father's messy black hair, his mother's dark brown eyes, was muscled from years of training to be chief and possessed a scar along his jaw line from a training accident.

Kaskae quickly put on a long sleeved shirt, warm pants, thick boots and a hoodless cloak. After getting dressed Kaskae grabbed his strongest spear and exited his family's tent. Kaskae spied his parents, younger brother and two younger sisters in a second.

Chief Desna and Ahnah dressed in fine white clothing and decorated white cloaks. Kaskae's younger brother was a twelve year old boy named Maniitok. Maniitok had shoulder length black hair, dressed in loss fitting clothes, and was extremely muscled for a boy his age.

Kaskae's two sisters, Miki and Nini, were identical seven year old twins. The two sisters looked and dressed the same. The only way to tell the difference between the two was that Miki always had her waist length black hair in a ponytail and Nini kept her hair shoulder length and free flowing.

Miki and Nini ran to their big brother. Kaskae bent down and ruffed both his sister's hair. Maniitok stepped forward to his older brother, spear in hand.

"I am going on the hunt with you brother." declared Maniitok.

Kaskae stood and looked his younger brother in the eye.

"You have just begun to learn how to hunt my brother. You are too young to go hunting with me. Perhaps when you are older but for now you must stay in the village." reasoned Kaskae.

Maniitok frowned and looked away from his brother. Desna walked forward and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You have turned into a great warrior my son and you will be an even greater chief. Your mother and I have something for you." told Desna.

Desna reached inside his shirt and took a necklace off from around his neck. The chief then placed the necklace around his son's neck. Kaskae looked at the necklace. The necklace had black feathers, colourful beads and shells and a bear claw attacked to it.

"You're giving me your necklace father!" gasped Kaskae.

Ahnah went to the side of her husband. The chief's wife held an identical necklace to the one her son wore in her hand.

"No we are giving you your father's great-grandparent's necklaces. You now wear your father's necklace. And this necklace is for Yakone." stated Ahnah.

Kaskae madly blushed at the mention of his best friend's name. Miki and Nini quietly laughed at their oldest brother's face turning red. Maniitok sinisterly grinned and gave out an evil chuckle.

"Yes give the necklace to Yakone, your soul mate, your one true love, the female that stole your heart and brought you back to life after a life of death." joked Maniitok.

Kaskae knew better than to give into his brother's jokes. Instead he turned the tables in his favor. The young warrior took the necklace from his mother.

"I will gladly give the necklace to Yakone mother. Perhaps you can make one for Maniitok to give to Otsana." teased Kaskae.

Maniitok froze and blushed redder than if he had a sun burn. The hunter-in-training turned his back from his family as his face got even redder (if that was possible). Miki and Nini looked at their mother.

"When can we get a necklace mommy?" asked Nini.

"Yes a necklace and one to give to someone? When can we get then mom?" wondered Miki.

Ahnah smiled and looked at her daughters.

"I'm afraid you won't get your necklaces for many years my daughters. But I could make one for Maniitok so he can give it to Otsana as a promise." offered Ahnah.

Terror stricken with embarrassment, Maniitok turned around and looked at his mother. The young hunter had a look of shock and horror on his face.

"Please don't do that mom. Otsana is already clinging to me like a hunter clings to his weapon in battle. If I give her a necklace I will never have any peace. Please don't make me give Otsana a necklace, please mother." begged Maniitok.

Everyone laughed at Maniitok. Desna got control of himself and got his family's attention.

"That is enough out of all of us. Now Kaskae you should be leaving if you are going to meet you friends on time. Ahnah we must leave before sunhigh if we are to meet with Strongclaw, Ahlf and Lupa on time. Maniitok I expect you to watch over Miki and Nini until we get back. And Otsana should be coming over later today and I expect you to treat her with the proper respect." explained Desna.

Maniitok sighed and promised to watch over his sisters and show Otsana the proper respect when she came to the village. With that everyone got prepared for what they had to do.

The chief and his wife left to go meet with the other leaders. Maniitok took Miki and Nini to listen to stories told by some of the elders. And Kaskae went off to meet with his two best friends.

The people of Kaskae's clan were able to understand animals so it wasn't uncommon for a human, Saber or a dire wolf to be seen hunting and training together or their young playing under the watch of adults of all three species.

Kaskae's two best (and only) friends were a female Saber named Yakone and a male wolf named Bertulf.

Yakone was a beautiful slender, but well muscled, young She-Saber. He fur was a lovely light tan (which she inherited from her mother) and she had the most stunning ebony black eyes, the same coloured eyes as her father.

Bertulf was a well muscled and trained wolf. His fur was jet-black with red tips and his eyes were blood red. Bertulf had a few nicks in his ears and a scar over his left eye.

All three had been friends since they were in the womb. In fact they were only born a few days within each other. They had all just recently celebrated their eighteenth birthdays and enjoyed their first year of becoming adults.

Kaskae was supposed to meet his friends in their secret hideout. The hideout was a clearing near a waterfall with a cave hidden behind the waterfall. The three friends had found the place years ago and now met there when ever they wanted to meet with each other.

Bertulf let out a low growl. Yakone looked at her dire wolf friend. The two were waiting for their human friend in the cave behind the waterfall.

"He should have been here by now." impatiently said Bertulf.

"He'll be here Bertulf. Just have a little patience. The elders of your pack are right you have absolutely no patience. How are you supposed to become the next alpha of your pack if you don't have any patience, Bertulf?" snapped Yakone.

Bertulf growled at his feline friend. The black wolf was letting his short temper get the better of him again.

"I know I'm going to be the next leader of my pack, Yakone. My parents are Ahlf and Lupa, the greatest heroes my pack has ever known. I know the expectations I have to live up to. So you don't have to remind me about my short temper and lack of patience ever five second." growled Bertulf.

Yakone went to Bertulf's side. The young Saber gently nuzzled her friend's neck.

"I know how you feel Bertulf. Don't forget my father is Strongclaw, the current leader of the Saber-tooth pride. He's also one of the greatest heroes known to my pride and all the species, the same as your parents and Kaskae's parents. We all have a lot to live up to with such famous parents and being the future leaders of our people." explained Yakone.

Bertulf smiled at Yakone. It didn't matter what happened in the future or who their parents, he would always have someone to turn two with Yakone and Kaskae around. The same was true with Bertulf with his friends. No matter what happened, the three of them would always be there for each other.

Kaskae finally made it to the cave. Bertulf stood and walked to his so called friend.

"Were where you. You were supposed to be here over half an hour ago." reminded Bertulf.

"I'm sorry alright. I had a little problem with my family. They wouldn't let me leave until they gave me their necklaces and I had to convince my little brother to stay behind in the village and not follow after me like he did last time." exclaimed Kaskae.

Yakone's ears perked up when she heard Kaskae mention something about necklaces. The Saber-tooth walked over to her friend, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Kaskae you mentioned something about your parents not letting you leave until they gave you their necklaces. What do you mean by that?" wondered Yakone.

Kaskae blushed again and looked at the ground. The future chief rubbed the back of his neck and kicked his boot against the ground.

"My parents gave me their promise necklaces. One was for me and the other is for you, Yakone." stuttered Kaskae.

Kaskae pulled a necklace identical to the one he wore out of his shirt. Yakone smiled and became exited like a cub going on their first hunt. The Saber let her human lover put the necklace around her neck. Yakone smiled at Kaskae then looked back to Bertulf.

"So how do I look Bertulf?" asked Yakone.

"You look just the same as before just with a necklace. Can we hurry up and get going. The caribou herd should be passing through the valley in a matter of hours and we haven't even begun the journey to the pass. If we don't leave know it will take us until nightfall to get back to our families." snarled Bertulf.

Kaskae looked at his black wolf friend.

"The caribou will be in the valley for five whole days, Bertulf. I know hunting them at the pass is the best opportunity for catching young bucks and does, but we can catch older caribou once they enter the valley. Besides this is an important moment in my life. It has already been declared that Yakone and I are to marry in two weeks, but giving her the necklace means I am asking her to marry me even if the wedding has already been planned for the past three months." stated Kaskae.

Yakone decided to jump into the conversation and help defend her future mate.

"The mating of Kaskae and I will bring our people closer together and prove that human and Sabers can live together in peace." assured Yakone.

Bertulf grew madder by the second. Kaskae decided to have a little fun with his wolf friend.

"And my mother has even offered to make Maniitok a necklace he can give to your sister, Otsana, as a promise. So they can marry once they come of age." joked Kaskae.

Bertulf was no longer mad at his human friend he was downright furious. Bertulf temper was so hot he could have melted the sun. Kaskae tried to get his wolf friend to calm down.

"Relax Bertulf. I was just joking. Besides it is obvious to everyone that your sister and my brother like each other, even if Maniitok denies his feelings and Otsana follows him around like a lost pup looking for its mother. If you don't calm down soon Bertulf I swear smoke is going to come out of your ears since your temper will be hotter than the sun on fire." reasoned Kaskae.

Bertulf took several deep breaths before he spoke again.

"Let's just go to the pass and get this hunt over with. All I want to do is go back to my den and take a long nap away from anyone who could annoy, bother, or in any way disturb me." growled Bertulf.

The three friends left the waterfall cave and headed to the mountain pass. In under an hour the human warrior, Saber huntress and wolf hunter made it to the mountain pass. Large round tracks were in the snow going straight through the pass. Kaskae looked at the tracks.

"What is it Kaskae? What animal could made tracks this big?" asked Yakone.

"I don't know how this is possible but I think these tracks were made by a mammoth." answered Kaskae.

Yakone and Bertulf were completely shocked.

"How could those possibly be mammoth tracks? There hasn't been a single mammoth in this area for well over eighty years." reminded Bertulf.

Kaskae frowned and looked at Bertulf.

"Well what else could make tracks this big!" shouted Kaskae.

Kaskae and Bertulf began to get into another fight. Yakone ignored her two friends squabble and looked at the tracks more carefully. Sure enough they were mammoth tracks, two adults and a baby, but there were also the tracks of a Saber-tooth.

"Guys will you stop fighting for two seconds and look at this. I think I found the tracks of a Saber and it looks like they lead strait after the mammoths." told Yakone.

The two males both gasped and looked at the tracks their female friend found. The tracks defiantly belonged to a Saber and it was defiantly not from Yakone's pride. Beside the three future leaders, no one of any of the species had been near the pass all day. Kaskae grabbed his spear and began to walk in the direction the tracks went.

"And where do you think you're going?" grumbled Bertulf.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm following the tracks." replied Kaskae.

"But what about the caribou?" reminded Bertulf.

"Forget about the caribou. The other hunters can catch them when they leave the pass. There are mammoths in the valley for the first time in eighty years. Think of what all our people could do with two full grown mammoths. We could feast for months and still have enough meat to last the winter." declared Kaskae.

Yakone went to Kaskae's side.

"I agree with Kaskae on this one Bertulf. Taking down just one of those mammoths would make us as great a legend as our parents. And there is that Saber we have to deal with. By the tracks it's just one. He's probably a rough, following these mammoths to try and take one down. A rough means trouble for all the species if we don't take care of him fast." stated Yakone.

Bertulf could only agree with both his friends' logic. So he had no choice but to go along with them. The three young friends fallowed after the tracks and possibly the greatest adventure of their lives.

**So what do you think? The characters from the movie will show up in the next chapter. Comment if you like the story and don't forget to comment on my other stories as well.**


	2. Secrets Revild

**I don't own Ice Age or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

Kaskae, Yakone and Bertulf had tracked the mammoths and rough Saber for well over an hour. Finally the creatures they had been tracking came into view. Only there were more than they expected.

Sure enough there were two adult mammoths of opposite genders and a female five year old baby mammoth. A male sloth was riding on the back of the male mammoth. Two identical brown and white male possums rested on the female mammoths ivory tusks. The only way to tell the two possums apart was that one had blue eyes and a flat nose, and the other had brown eyes and a pointed nose. And as it had been predicted a male Saber-tooth rough was following after the herd of mammoths.

Something was strange as to how the Saber moved with the herd like he was part of it not trying to hunt the mammoths. Yakone got an idea and stalked towards the herd. Kaskae got what his lover was doing and followed her lead. Bertulf looked at his friends.

"What are you two doing? You're going to expose us to the prey and that rough." muttered Bertulf.

The human and Saber didn't answer. Bertulf had no choice but to follow his friends lead. Once they were close enough to the herd Yakone, Kaskae and Bertulf exposed themselves to the animals.

The male mammoth and rough Saber got ready to attack. The two possums, sloth and baby mammoth all hid behind the female mammoth. Kaskae lowered his spear and Yakone and Bertulf tried to not look threatening.

Yakone was about to speak when there came a thundering roar, two blood curtailing howls and two war torn battle cries. The three friends looked to see their parents racing towards them.

Chief Desna and Ahnah got in front of their son and held spears towards the mammoths. Strongclaw landed at his daughter's side and bared his fangs. Ahlf and Lupa were on either side of their son, fangs and claws ready to strike.

"Mother, father what are you doing here?" wondered Kaskae.

"Why are you here mom and dad?" snapped Bertulf.

"Daddy why have you been following me and my friends?" asked Yakone.

Strongclaw turned to his only daughter.

"We went to go see if the caribou had traveled through the pass and join you in the hunt, but when we got there we found no sign of any of you. Then we found the tracks of these mammoths and the rough. We knew you had to have followed them and we found you here just in time." stated Strongclaw.

Desna and Ahnah looked at their son.

"Pick up your spear Kaskae." ordered Desna.

"Be ready to attack the outsiders if necessary son." added Ahnah.

Ahlf and Lupa looked to their friends and made a plan.

"Desna, Strongclaw circle around to the side. I'll handle them strait on." growled Ahlf.

"Ahnah, you attack from the left with me. And attack anyone who gets in your way." snarled Lupa.

The rough Saber stepped forward. Strongclaw also approached the Saber. The two Saber-tooth cats circled each other each looking for an opportunity to strike.

"Why did you come here and who are you? Are you from Soto's pride?" hissed Strongclaw.

"Soto! I left that Saber's pried seven years ago. I now travel with my herd you're going to attack." roared the Saber.

"You have still not told me who you are. I am Strongclaw, leader of the Saber pride in this area." announced Strongclaw.

"My name is Diego." answered Diego.

Suddenly Strongclaw froze dead in his tracks. The other adults froze in mind step as well. Strongclaw looked closely at the Saber named Diego. Diego had the same tan brown fur as Strongclaw and his eyes were a light brown, the same colour as Strongclaw's late mate Aga.

"Could it be? Is that you Diego? Is that you son?" asked Strongclaw.

Diego and his friends were all taken by surprised.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I've never been here before and I don't have any parents." nervously said Diego.

Yakone walked towards her father.

"You can't have a son dad. I'm your only cub." reminded Yakone.

Strongclaw sighed and looked at his daughter.

"It's time you know the truth Yakone. Aga and I had another cub before you. You use to have an older brother named Diego. When that traitor turned against the three species he brought Soto's pride into our territory and he attacked us. Soto killed my mate and took my son away from me." confessed Strongclaw.

The adults began to tell an elaborate tale about how the traitor of the three species and Soto's pride attacked them. Diego and his friends also listened to the tale very carefully. Diego could have sworn he remembered some of the things the adults told.

"My son was only seven when Soto took him away from the pride. I thought Soto killed my son, but it looks like he spared your life. The attack happened fifteen years ago. My son would be twenty-two this year." explained Strongclaw.

Diego was shocked back by the age Strongclaw's son would be.

"I'm twenty-two, give or take a few months. I don't exactly know when I was born. Soto told me he found me lost in the snow when I was a young cub." told Diego.

"You were found by Soto at a young age; you're the right age and have no recollection of where you come from. But there was something else my son possessed that made him different than any other Saber. He possessed a birthmark of two Saber teeth on his front right paw." exclaimed Strongclaw.

Diego turned over his right front paw and on the pad was a birthmark of two Saber teeth. Strongclaw turned over his left front paw and revealed the same birthmark on his paw. Diego looked at the birthmark on his paw then the one of the Saber claiming to be his father.

"Then it's really true. You are Diego, you are my son. My son has returned." cheered Strongclaw.

The leaders of the three species invited Strongclaw's long lost son and his friend to come visit the human village. Diego introduced his friends to their escorts. The male mammoth was named Manny, the female was his mate Ellie, and the baby was their five year old daughter Peaches. The sloth was Sid. The possum with blue eyes was Crash (the oldest of the two) and the possum with brown eyes was Eddie. They were the brothers of Ellie. Diego insisted everyone that they didn't want to know the story of how a mammoth was the sister of two possums.

Finally everyone reached the human clan's village. Maniitok, Miki and Nini all came running to their parents. At their side was a slender young she-wolf. The wolf was twelve, had dark gray fur and crystal blue eyes.

All the villagers were shocked to see two adult mammoths and a baby, a sloth, two identical possums and an unfamiliar Saber. Some of the warriors grabbed their spears and got ready to attack. Chief Desna waved his arms and got his people's attention.

"Do not be afraid my people. These animals mean us no harm. The Saber is Strongclaw's long lost son Diego." shouted Desna.

At the mention of Diego the older members of the village were shocked. They began to cheer and shout in happiness. Some elders told the young adults and children of how Strongclaw's son was taken when the traitor and Soto's pride attacked the three species.

Strongclaw, Ahlf and Lupa all left to get the rest of their people. There was to be a great celebration like every year the caribou came, but tonight everyone was going to celebrate the return of Strongclaw's son, Diego.

"I think we should keep moving. This place isn't safe enough for Peaches." stated Manny.

Ellie chuckled and gently held her mates trunk.

"You worry too much Manny. This place is perfectly safe for Peaches." insisted Ellie.

"Ellie these humans came at us with spears. The Sabers and those two wolves also didn't like they were much of a welcoming comity." protested Manny.

"Those were just the adults Manny. Those three young ones didn't try to attack us. And anyway the adults were just trying to protect their children. I know perfectly well you would have done the same for Peaches." replied Ellie.

Manny was about to reply but he couldn't. His mate had made a point. Manny would have protected his daughter like those adults had protected their children. It was only natural.

Peaches tugged on her mother's tail. Ellie and Manny looked at their young daughter.

"Can I go play Mama?" sweetly asked Peaches.

Manny was about to protest when Ellie beat him to it.

"Of course you can go play sweetie. Just don't wander off too far." told Ellie.

Peaches went to go play. Crash, Eddie and Sid followed after the young mammoth. Manny and Ellie's slight arguing could still be heard in the distance.

Miki and Nini ran to the baby mammoth, two possums and the sloth. Maniitok chased after his sisters with the gray she-wolf following after him.

Miki and Nini began to play with Peaches, Crash and Eddie. Sid was about to join them when he was stopped by Maniitok.

"And what just might you be?" asked Maniitok.

"I'm Sid. I'm a sloth." answered Sid.

Maniitok waved his hand and covered his nose.

"Well you're the worst smelling sloth I ever met." porously said Maniitok.

The gray she-wolf pushed Maniitok over into the snow. She began to lick his face.

"Stop that Otsana. Stop that right now." ordered Maniitok.

The gray wolf Otsana licked the young hunters face even more.

"I'll stop once you apologise for insulting Sid here." said Otsana.

"Fine! I apologise. I apologise. Just stop licking me." shouted Maniitok.

Kaskae, Yakone and Bertulf had been watching the youngsters and decided to intervene. Bertulf approached Otsana. The black dire wolf let out a low growl.

"That is enough Otsana. What would our parents think if they saw you acting like that? You might still be a pup, but you are also the daughter of the alphas and carry the blood of Lupus in your veins." growled Bertulf.

Otsana got off Maniitok and looked at her older brother. She tried to look as cute and innocent as possible, but Bertulf wasn't buying it.

"But big brother Maniitok likes it. And I'm tired of hearing those old legends." stated Otsana.

Bertulf was very disappointed in is younger sister.

"I'm very disappointed in you Otsana. You neglect the ancient traditions of our pack. Our ancestors would be ashamed to see how you, a descendent of the great Lupus, has come so far from the ancient respect of our pack." sighed Bertulf.

"But isn't He also a descendent of Lupus? You know Imn…" began Otsana.

Otsana was immediately silenced by her elder brother, Kaskae and Yakone.

"You know the law Otsana. It is forbidden to say that name." reminded Bertulf.

"No one says that name out loud. Not after what he did." remembered Kaskae.

"It was because of that traitor that Soto came here. It is his fault my mother is dead." declared Yakone.

Diego had finally found the courage to try and confront his new found sister. Yakone looked at her long lost brother. The two Sabers went somewhere to talk and reconnect.

Yakone told Diego of the three species. Diego learned that the human clan, Saber pride and dire wolf pack where all made up of sixty members. Each group consisted of fifteen elders, twenty adults and the rest were twenty-five kids all seventeen and younger. There were thirty males and thirty females per species group.

Eventually Strongclaw, Ahlf and Lupa returned with the rest of their people. They had already spread the word of Diego's return. Soon everyone was dancing, sings, and feasting.

Desna, Strongclaw, Ahlf and other males of all the species got drunk on wine. Ahnah, Lupa and the other females of every species kept a close eye on the drunken males like they were new born babies. Miki, Nini and Otsana dragged Maniitok over to where some of the elders of the three species were telling stories.

Kaskae, Yakone, and Bertulf spent the celebration getting to know Diego and his friends. For the first time in Diego's life he felt like he belonged. This was the beginning of a new adventure and one that would change them forever.

**Sorry about the late update. So what do you think? Comment if you like the story and don't forget to comment on my other stories aswell.**


	3. Legends and Tales

**I don't own Ice Age or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

The party was still going on. Elders told young ones stories of days gone by, males of every species got drunk, the females kept watch over their young children and older drunken 'children' and all enjoyed themselves. Everyone danced, sang, laughed, ate and enjoyed themselves.

Diego was speaking with his new found sister and her friends. Yakone looked at Kaskae who was drinking from a wine filled water skin. Kaskae shuttered when the burning liquid slowly poured down his throat.

"Why do you drink that if you know you don't like it, Kaskae?" asked Yakone.

Kaskae sighed at looked at his lover.

"Because all the other men of my clan drink a mammoths worth of this and I can't even stomach it without getting sick. How can I be chief if I can't even handle a simple drink?" responded Kaskae.

Bertulf snorted and looked grimmer than usual. Kaskae looked at his wolf friend.

"And why are you so quiet this evening, Bertulf? I would have expected you to complain at least once about something." said Kaskae.

"For once I have nothing to complain about. You actually did something right for once in your life Kaskae. If we had just stayed and hunted the caribou like planed we would have never found Strongclaw's long lost son. And if we hadn't found him some of the warriors from either of our people would have. Then Strongclaw's son would have been killed and we would be feasting upon the other animals he travelled with right now." slowly said Bertulf.

Kaskae was about to respond when he was interrupted. Several screams could be heard throughout the village. Kaskae, Yakone, Bertulf and Diego looked and were angered by what they saw.

Otsana was chasing after Maniitok was chasing after Sid with a spear. The two older brothers sighed at how their younger siblings were behaving. Diego joined in the sigh for Sid winding up in trouble again.

"Maniitok!" shouted Kaskae.

"OTSANA!" loudly yelled Bertulf.

"Sid!" screamed Diego.

The three males all ran to stop the fighting. Yakone sighed and shook her head.

"Here we go again." sighed Yakone.

Yakone followed after the boys at top speed. When they reached Sid, Maniitok and Otsana all hell had broken lose. Maniitok had thrown away his spear and was wrestling Sid to the ground. Otsana looked like she was trying to separate the two but was actually playing with them.

Bertulf growled and pinned his sister to the ground. Kaskae got between the fighting and ripped his brother off of Sid. Sid sprang up and hugged the closest one to him, Diego.

"Oh thank you, thank you." praised Sid.

Diego growled and it snapped Sid out of his old shock and into a new one.

"Let go of me." angrily growled Diego.

Sid let go of Diego's neck and slowly backed away.

"Letting go. I'm backing away. No need to attack or anything." nervously said Sid.

Just then Ellie came walking towards the group, Peaches at her side and holding Manny's trunk, Crash and Eddie resting on her tusks. Ellie kindly smiled at the young adults and Diego.

"I think we're going to get going. Peaches is getting tired and I think Manny had a little too much to drink." said Ellie.

Manny let go of his mates' trunk and shakily took a few steps.

"I'm fine Ellie, really. Now wear did that pink wolf with antlers go. I heard from a spotted green Saber that he called me fat. I'm not fat I'm puffy." crazily said Manny.

It was obvious to everyone that Manny was way more than drunk, he was drunk crazy. Ellie grabbed her mates' trunk again and tried to keep him standing.

"See what, did I tell you. Manny you can barely stand. Is their someplace we can go to sleep?" asked Ellie.

Kaskae pointed towards a cliff side.

"You can sleep there. There's a cave you should all be able to sleep in. You should be safe from the elements there." told Kaskae.

"Thank you. Come of gang let's get going. You coming Diego?" wondered Ellie.

Diego looked at his female friend and shook his head.

"I think I'll stay here a bit longer. I might even join the other Sabers to sleep tonight." insisted Diego.

Yakone went to her brother's side and looked Ellie in the eye (as close as one could look a mammoth in the eye).

"Don't worry about your mate. He should be back to normal by sunrise tomorrow." assured Yakone.

Ellie nodded and let the others to the cave Kaskae told them about. Once they were out of sight Kaskae and Bertulf took care of their siblings.

"What were you thinking Maniitok, attacking a guest? You better give me a good reason for me not to tell mother and father about this. And it better not be just because he annoyed you. You'll need a better excuse than that my brother." scolded Kaskae.

"The same goes for you Otsana. You might have looked like you were trying to break up the fight, but I know better. You are just as much, if not more, responsible as Maniitok in this predicament." growled Bertulf.

Miki and Nini came running to their older brothers. The two twin girls put and cute faces and big grins.

"Can you tell us a story big brother?" asked Miki.

"Please big brother?" cutely begged Nini.

Kaskae suddenly got an idea. He and Bertulf looked at each other and shared a wicked grin. They both had the same idea.

"I would love to tell you a story my sisters. I know many stories about the old legends. Perhaps Maniitok and Otsana can join us." suggested Kaskae.

"Yes that would be a brilliant idea my friend. We all know how much Maniitok and Otsana love the old legends." wickedly said Bertulf.

Maniitok and Otsana let out two long twin sighs. There were few things the two near teenagers could agree upon, but listening to legends about people generation's death was one thing they both agree they hated.

Kaskae and Bertulf took their younger siblings to the center of the village, keeping a close eye on the two trouble makers. Diego and Yakone followed after the two angered older brothers.

Everyone sat down around a fire. Miki and Nini had a single hide wrapped around the two of them. Maniitok and Otsana were forced to sit beside each other between their older brothers. Yakone and Diego were eager to hear the story. Kaskae began the ancient tale from generations past.

"Once long ago, in this very valley, a great tragedy swept over the land. There was no prey to hunt. All the prey had been killed by over hunting. It was not like today were everyone lived in peace and only hunted what we needed. In those days there was war between the species. They lived in crudely formed bands that always fought within themselves. Warriors took down more prey than they could eat and hunted for fun. They didn't share food in those days. It was everyone for themselves. Elders got no food for they were unable to hunt for themselves. Children as young as six had to go into battle and rarely came back alive. It was utter madness." dramatically told Kaskae.

Bertulf continued the story since he loved to elaborate on the battle scene.

"War crossed the entire land. The three species met at center of the valley and began to fight. Sabers tour open throats with fangs. Wolves tour off flesh with claws. The humans killed with their spears and the most dangerous weapon of all fire. Blood soaked the snow covered ground turning it red. Bodies covered the ground. Many fell from every side. It seemed like all would be lost until three heroes emerged. They were Homo of the humans, Smilo of the Sabers, and Lupus of the dire wolves. Unlike the others of their people Homo, Smilo and Lupus were friends and allies." continued Bertulf.

Yakone finished off the story like she had done since they were young cubs.

"All the species looked at the three that had temporarily stopped the fighting. They explained that the fighting was pointless and had to stop. One Saber didn't listen and attacked Lupus. Homo rushed in front of his wolf friend and slayed the Saber with his spear. The Saber survived but walked with a limp the rest of his life. All were shocked at what Homo did for Lupus. They did not understand why one species would protect another. The Sabers were especially shocked at how Smilo didn't seem angered by a member of his band being hurt. Homo, Smilo and Lupus told all their people to end the war and live in peace. Slowly, one by one they all listened. Homo was made the first chief of the human clan, Smilo became the first leader of the Saber pride and Lupus became the first alpha of the dire wolf pack. They made laws to care for the elders, look after everyone of their people and to live in peace. It was forbidden for the three species to go to war against each other and they all swore to fight with each other if another of their species threatened to destroy the fragile peace. Some trouble came from outsiders and even those of the three species, but they all stood together and would until the end of time." finished off Yakone.

Miki and Nini smiled and cheered at the end of the story. Maniitok and Otsana both shared a bored and dull look. Kaskae and Bertulf for once felt they both did something the other liked. Yakone and Diego just stared at the human and wolf who seemed to be getting along for once.

The adults all came walking to their children. The oldest and youngest of the children smiled at their parents. Two certain children looked rather unset to see their parents.

Desna and Ahnah picked up their sleeping daughters.

"I think these two need some sleep. You should also come and get some sleep Maniitok." suggested Ahnah.

Maniitok crossed his arms and put on a childish pouty face.

"But I'm not." complained Maniitok.

"You will listen to your mother Maniitok. Now get back to the tent before I make you." ordered Desna.

It was obvious to everyone that Desna had seen his youngest son get into a fight with Sid. Unwillingly Maniitok got up and walked to his family's tent. Kaskae stood and approached his parents.

"I think I will join the rest of you in sleep." yawned Kaskae.

The leading human family walked back to their tent to get some sleep. Ahlf and Lupa looked at their daughter. Otsana shrunk back from her parent's deadly stare.

"We'll talk about your behavior today when we get back home. You are in a lot of trouble young she-wolf." swore Lupa.

Otsana listened to her mother and started walking back to the den. Lupa followed after her daughter. Bertulf was about to follow when he was stopped by his father.

"You did well handling the situation today Bertulf. I am proud of you son." noblely spoke Ahlf.

Bertulf smiled at his father. For once his father was proud of him. That was more than Bertulf could ever ask for. Father and son walked together to catch up with the rest of their family and pack.

Strongclaw looked at his daughter and son. A smile crossed the Saber's strong face.

"It is time for us to go. Come my children. Let us go home." spoke Strongclaw.

The three Sabers led their pride back to their territory. Diego slept with his father and sister in the private leaders section of the cave system the Saber pride lived in.

From over a hill a dark figure appeared. A single eye looked over the valley, the other lost from a fight that felt like a millennia ago.

"Sleep well tonight dwellers of the valley. For tomorrow dawns the beginning of a new era. The reign of the three species is about to end and will be replaced by an age of war. And I will lead it. Any that survive will become my slaves. What am I saying, no one is going to survive." darkly said the shadowy figure.

The figure raised his head and laughed, bathed in the light of the full moon. A great evil had swept across the land and was about to change the very balance of nature.

**A dark been has descended upon the three species. What will happen and who will discover their destiny. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well.**


	4. The Darkness Descends

**I don't own Ice Age or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

Diego awoke at the crack of dawn. He stretched out like a cat and yawned making his twelve inch fangs look even longer than they were. Strongclaw and Yakone awoke and did the same stretches as Diego.

Diego looked around the cave covered with the hides of numerous animals and the cave paintings on the wall. Yakone made sure the fire that had been burning during the night was out.

"So what are we suppose to do?" wondered Diego.

Strongclaw tried to ignore his throbbing headache. It was obvious the Saber pride leader had a little too much to drink at the party last night.

"I will be meeting with Desna, Ahnah, Ahlf and Lupa this morning. I'm going to bring some of our best hunters to the meeting. We will be discussing when and where we should hunt the caribou before they leave in the next four days." explained Strongclaw.

"I'm going to do some exploring with Kaskae and Bertulf. You could join me if you like Diego? Or would you rather spend your time with your friends?" asked Yakone.

Diego decided what he wanted to do.

"I think I'll take up your offer to go exploring, Yakone. My friends won't mind if I spend a day exploring the valley." answered Diego.

Yakone and Diego ran out of the cave system like two exited cubs playing a game of tag. The two Sabers raced each other until they found Kaskae and Bertulf at the top of a hill.

Kaskae wore a long sleeved shirt; thick pants, fur lined boots, and had his spear in hand. Bertulf was at the young warriors' side. The black dire wolf had his red tipped fur actually clean for once.

The four greeted each other and went off exploring. They played a few games of hide and seek and tag while exploring a pine forest. While they were on their six game of hide and seek Diego ran into a dire wolf.

The wolf was well muscled, had pure white, and bright gold eyes. It seemed like he had lost one of his eyes from an accident long ago. Diego thought this wolf had to be from Bertulf's pack.

"Hello there young Saber." said the wolf.

"Hello. I'm Diego and you are?" stuttered Diego.

Kaskae, Yakone and Bertulf came running to Diego. As soon as they saw the white wolf they all were shocked. Kaskae raised his spear, Yakone bared her saber fangs, and Bertulf snarled and dug his claws into the snow covered ground.

Suddenly the parents of the children and ten hunters of each species ran through the forest. All got ready to attack at their leaders signal. Ahlf and the white wolf stared each other down.

"Imnek! Why have you returned?" growled Ahlf.

"What is wrong, Ahlf? Not happy to see your little brother?" wickedly laughed Imnek.

"You stopped being my brother the day you betrayed the three species and brought Soto's pride into our lands." snarled Ahlf.

Desna and Strongclaw went to the side of their dire wolf friend. Desna pointed his spear at Imnek.

"Leave these lands you traitor. Before you find my spear in your throat." warned Desna.

"I will get revenge on you for the death of my mate and the kidnap of my son. You will not leave this forest alive." hissed Strongclaw.

Imnek wickedly smiled and looked at the three male leaders.

"I think you are the ones who will not leave here to alive." calmly said Imnek.

Imnek ran into forest and disappeared into the forest.

"After him! Don't let him escape!" yelled Desna, Strongclaw and Ahlf.

All the hunters ran after the traitor leaving their leaders and their children behind. The adults knew it was time they told their children the full story of what happened fifteen years ago.

The leaders of the three species watch their young children play from the top of a hill fifteen years in the past. All the adults looked younger (they were all twenty-five) and stronger.

Desna's hair was darker and his eyes had a bright shine to them. Ahnah's hair was only shoulder length and she had more energy. The husband and wife dressed in loose fitting plain clothes.

Strongclaw had no scars, his right fang was not broken and he actually was happy. At his side was his beautiful mate, Aga. Aga was a slender and well muscled She-Saber with light tan fur and light brown eyes.

Ahlf and Lupa looked the same only younger. Though there was a little more attraction between the dire wolf pack leaders.

At the bottom of the hill the adults sat on played two young Sabers, one young human and one young wolf. Diego was only seven and Kaskae, Yakone, and Bertulf were all three. They had no scars and were happy like any young child would be.

"Tag you're in Bertulf." called Kaskae.

"I'm not it Kaskae. You are." complained Bertulf.

The younger Kaskae and Bertulf started to fight and get physical with each other. Quick as lightning the adults intervened. Ahnah picked up her son. Lupa grabbed Bertulf by the scruff and didn't let him go.

"No Kaskae no! We don't hit our friends. Now apologise to Bertulf." lightly scolded Ahnah.

Ahnah put down her son and Lupa let go of Bertulf. The young human and dire wolf approached each other.

"I'm sorry." sighed Kaskae and Bertulf.

Lupa and Ahnah both sighed and looked at Aga. Aga smiled at her two best friends.

"How do you do it Aga?" asked Ahnah.

"Do what?" echoed Aga.

"You know be such a good mother. I can't get Bertulf to listen to me at all. He's always trying to start fights with the other pups. He takes after his father that one." exclaimed Lupa.

"Kaskae won't go to bed unless I force him. He's constantly trying to sneak off and get into trouble. I've had to get Desna to leave all his weapons outside the tent. Kaskae is more trouble than a charging herd of caribou." exaggerated Ahnah.

Aga kindly laughed with her friends. The female Saber pride leader looked down to the four playing children.

"I don't know you do it. Having two cubs and both of them being complete darlings?" wondered Ahnah.

"Diego is such a gentleman and will make a great pride leader someday. And Yakone is such a little darling." said Lupa.

Aga looked at her two friends.

"Diego might be kind, but he is also very timid and shy. He doesn't play with any of the other cubs his age. And Yakone has a bit of a wild side. All she wants to do is become a great hunter and fighter. She clings to her brother like a male to his meat." lightly joked Aga.

Desna, Strongclaw and Ahlf scowled at their mates. It was not their fault their children where wild. That was how all children were.

A white dire wolf came running over the hill. The wolf was recognised as Imnek the wise and honorable three year younger brother of Alpha Ahlf. Ahlf ran to his brother.

"What is it Imnek? What is the problem my brother?" asked Ahlf.

"A strange Saber pride is attacking our pack. The warriors are handling them for now, but they have us cornered. We need the help of the human clan and Saber pride in order to win." exclaimed Imnek.

Desna and Strongclaw ran back to their territories to get help. Everyone else (including the four children) raced to the battle ground in the dire wolf pack's territory.

The enemy Sabers were fighting against the dire wolves. Warriors were fighting back, mothers kept their children safely in dens, elders were either hiding or fighting, and even those as young as twelve were fighting against the enemy.

The mothers left their children in a safe place and charged into the battle led by Ahlf and Imnek. Ahnah and Aga went to help assist some of the elders and young fighting. Lupa joined in helping defend her pack. Ahlf was about to accompany them when he was struck down. Ahlf looked at the one who had stopped him, his own brother.

"Imnek why? Why have you attacked me?" wondered Ahlf.

Imnek let out a maniacal laugh and evilly smirked at his older brother.

"Simple my dear brother, I did it for power. I was the one who is responsible for this attack. We have become weak relying on these humans and Sabers for protection. Soto, the leader of the attacking Saber, was willing to help me in exchange for all the Saber pride females." snarled Imnek.

Ahlf couldn't believe his own brother, the once scared little pup he had raised when their parents had been killed right in front of them, was now betraying the three species. From that moment on Imnek was no longer Ahlf's brother. The two wolves began to class fang and claw.

Desna and Strongclaw finally arrived at the battle with over two dozen warriors. Desna and the warriors all ran into the battle. Strongclaw looked over the battle field and saw his mate being attacked by a Saber.

Aga had been fighting against the Saber named Soto for most of the battle. Soto had the She-Saber backed up against the cliff wall. An evil grin crept onto Soto's face. With one swipe of his claws Soto tore open Aga's throat. Aga fell to the ground half dead gasping for air.

Strongclaw rushed to the side of his mate. He nuzzled his mate but it was already too late. Aga had gone to join the ancestors in eternal sleep.

"I swear by my ancestor Smilo that I will kill you. You will regret ever stepping paw in this valley." growled Strongclaw.

"I will be the one killing you." said Soto.

An enemy Saber had Diego by the scruff of his neck. It was obvious Diego must have ran into the battle and got captured. Soto turned to the rest of his pride.

"Get back to our own territory! We have what we came for! And I wouldn't suggest you try to stop us. Or else I'll give my warrior the signal to kill your precious son. If any of you try to stop us the cub will die! And just to make sure you listen I'm going to have to do this." shouted Soto.

Soto pushed Strongclaw against the cliff wall. The Saber pride leader was knocked unconscious and his right fang was chipped. Desna and Ahlf ran to the side of their fallen friend.

The three species surrendered and let the enemy pride go. Imnek ran to Soto.

"What are you doing? This was not part of the deal." snapped Imnek.

"The deals off wolf." replied Soto.

Soto raised his paw and clawed over one of Imnek's yellow eyes. The white wolf yelped and jumped back. Soto and his pride disappeared into the night taking Diego with them.

When Strongclaw came around Soto's pride and Imnek had gone without a trace. The three species would take a long time to recover from the battle. There had been many injured (some had even lost a limb), but luckily there was no deaths besides that of Aga.

The bodies of the enemies were burned, Aga was buried in the traditions of the Sabers, and all stayed watchful for the return of Soto or Imnek.

Back in the present the adults had finished telling their children the story of what happened fifteen years ago. All was silent until the hunters returned.

"Did you find him?" blurted Strongclaw.

"I'm sorry sir but we lost track of him. It was like he disappeared into thin air." answered a Saber.

Strongclaw growled and turned away from everyone. Diego ran to his father's side.

"Dad we'll catch this Imnek person. Soto has already been killed. I know because I'm the one who killed him. I'll get revenge on Imnek like I did on Soto." declared Diego.

Strongclaw smiled at his son. No matter what happened to him Strongclaw was glad to have his son back. The three species were preparing to go to war against Imnek. All eyes were set in one direction and that was Imnek's demise and a safer future for generations to come.

**I'm sorry about the late update. I have a lot of other things to do. Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Wedding Day

**I don't own Ice Age or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

It had been two whole days and there had been no signs of Imnek. Everyone was on constant guard awaiting an attack. Imnek had caused a wave of panic and fear to sweep across the three species and the battle had not even begun yet.

Kaskae and Yakone sat in audience with Chief Desna, Ahnah and Strongclaw. The three adults looked at their children. Desna was the first to speak.

"Why have you wished to see us my son?" asked Desna.

"I wished to speak with you, mother and Strongclaw for a very good reason father. With Imnek causing a threat again, Yakone and I wish to be married right now." blurted out Kaskae.

Desna, Ahnah and Strongclaw all gasped at what Kaskae said. Desna's normally kind face got stern and cold. His voice was rough and course as he spoke.

"Your wedding with Yakone has been planned to take place three weeks from now." reminded Desna.

Kaskae looked his father in the eye. The future chief didn't want to have anymore complications than necessary.

"But in three weeks we, and many of our people, could be dead. We want the wedding to take place before any killing and bloodshed takes place. I hope you can understand father." stated Kaskae.

Yakone knew she had to stick up for her best friend and future mate.

"Please listen to Kaskae father. It could be long for us to become mates in three weeks. If one of, or both, of us are going to die when the battle started we want to be mated before it happens. That way we will at least have one day together as mates. If we wait and either of us die before we can become mates, then the opportunity for us to find a mate would have been lost forever." proclaimed Yakone.

Desna looked to his wife and Saber friend. Ahnah and Strongclaw gave the chief a puzzled and blank look. He then looked back to his son and his son's lover.

"Leave us. We will discuss what you have said and give you an answer once we come to a decision." told Desna.

Kaskae and Yakone left the chief's tent without another word said. Desna looked to his wife and Saber friend again.

"What are we to do?" sighed Desna.

Ahnah went to her husbands' side and reassured him. She gently held her husbands' hand and looked him in the eye.

"I think we should let Kaskae and Yakone have their wedding early. Most of the plans have already been made months ago and setting up would only take a few hours. It would make no difference if they had their wedding now or if they had it in another three weeks." insisted Ahnah.

Desna took account what his wife said and looked at Strongclaw.

"What do you think of this Strongclaw? Will you allow your daughter and my son to be married early or will you have them wait until the scheduled time?" wondered Desna.

"All I want is my daughter to be happy. Though the traitor has returned, so has my son and news of the one who took him away being killed has also come. I am glad my son is back and that Soto is dead. It would make me even more happy to see my daughter mated. When does not really matter to me." explained Strongclaw.

"Then it is decided. The wedding is to take place today. I will go tell the children. I will meet you later at the agreed upon wedding sight." said Desna.

The three adults left the tent and separated. Strongclaw went to get his entire pride. Ahnah started telling her clan to move to the wedding sight and was then going to get the dire wolf pack. Desna found his eldest son and Yakone talking with their friend Bertulf and Diego. Kaskae looked at his father.

"It has been decided that the wedding will take place today. You must prepare for the first stage of the ceremony. So who will be your choice?" told Desna.

Kaskae looked at Bertulf.

"Bertulf will you accompany me?" asked Kaskae.

"It would be my honor to accompany you my friend." replied Bertulf.

The two males and Desna left. Diego looked confused. Yakone decided to tell her brother about the traditions, shared by all the species, in becoming mates.

"Kaskae and I are becoming mates. There are three stages to every ceremony. The first stage is for the male to go out hunting for the main meal that is held after mating. He has to choose one to go with him on the hunt and he also has to go hunting with his elder brother. Kaskae asked Bertulf to be his chosen to help hunt and he will be hunting with his little brother, Maniitok, as well." Started Yakone.

"That doesn't sound too hard to me." said Diego.

"It is a lot harder than you think, Diego. If Kaskae can't bring down a reasonable amount of prey in the next two hours we will not be able to become mates. The first stage is to test a young hunter's capability and endurance under pressure. For if one is unable to provide enough food to feed themselves they won't be able to support a family." explained Yakone.

Yakone went to get prepared for the wedding. She told Diego he could invite his friends as her honored guests. Diego raced to find his friends and invite them to the wedding.

Kaskae, Bertulf and Maniitok had been looking for over an hour for some decent prey but found none. All they had come across was a few measly rabbits and that wouldn't do for Kaskae to show how good a hunter he was. Suddenly an adult male caribou with massive antlers and a smaller female walked into the three male's sight. They had found their prey.

"Bertulf you and Maniitok go after the female. I will chase after the male. Try your best to drive them to the cliff over there." whispered Kaskae.

Bertulf and Maniitok chased after the female caribou. Kaskae waved his spear to get the male to move were he wanted it to go. They led the two caribou to the cliff. The two caribou fell off the cliff.

The cliff wasn't that great a drop, only fifteen feet or so, but it was enough to break bones. Kaskae and the others climbed down the cliff. They checked over the caribou to make sure they were dead. The female was dead but the male was still breathing. Kaskae muttered a quick prayer before plunging his spear into the caribou's chest.

"This is a fine catch. This should please Strongclaw and my father. Let us get going. We have less than forty minutes to get to the wedding sight and it's still a long way to go." declared Kaskae.

Bertulf dragged the female caribou to the wedding sight. Kaskae and Maniitok helped each other carry the male caribou back to the wedding sight.

The human clan, Saber pride, dire wolf pack, and Diego's friends had gathered at the wedding sight. The wedding was being held in an open field surrounded by trees. Hides had been laid out for everyone to sit on, food was being cooked, and the last of the decorations were being put up.

Yakone was being fussed over by Ahnah and Lupa. Miki, Nini, and Otsana sat close to their mothers and helped Yakone get ready for the wedding. All was ready for the second stage of the ceremony once Kaskae arrived.

Desna, Strongclaw, and Diego approached Kaskae. Bertulf and Maniitok slipped away and found their seats. Kaskae presented the two caribou to his father and Strongclaw.

"I have brought back two caribou within the time limit. Do you accept this offer of meat?" asked Kaskae.

Desna looked at the meat then to his son.

"I accept the meat you have brought." said Desna.

"I also accept the meat." told Strongclaw.

The second stage was about to begin.

"You seek to become my daughter's mate. Then you must fight against my son, Diego. As has been the tradition for generations." announced Strongclaw.

Diego had already been told of the tradition of the future husband having to fight against the future wife's eldest brother, male cousin, or uncle. Diego and Kaskae circled each other. Both were only allowed to use their strength to fight against each other. No weapons, no fangs, no claws, no anything, but brute strength. Actually it was more like a wrestling match than a fight.

Diego and Kaskae wrestled each other. The Saber seemed to be winning until the end when Kaskae got onto of Diego and pinned him to the ground. Kaskae held Diego in a headlock.

"I yield." muttered Diego.

Kaskae let go of Diego. He was given some clothes and went to get changed behind some trees. A moment later Kaskae emerged from the trees dressed in the traditional wedding clothes of his clan. Kaskae wore skin tight legging, fur lined boots that ended a few inches below his knees, was bare-chested, and wore a hoodless cloak.

The third stage of the ceremony was about to take place. Kaskae and Yakone stood before Ahlf. Ahlf had agreed to marry the two. Desna stood behind his son. Lupa stood behind Yakone. The wedding had begun.

"We gather here to honor the union of these two lovers. Who represents young Kaskae as he takes on the journey of taking a mate?" started Ahlf.

Desna stood tall and cleared his throat before speaking.

"I Desna, chief of the human clan, am here to represent my eldest son." said Desna.

"And what has Kaskae to offer her family, her father, and her pride?" continued Ahlf.

"He has to offer a strong spear, a tent to shelter his love and an unbreakable bond between two different species." exclaimed Desna.

Ahlf then looked at Lupa.

"And who represents young Yakone as she takes on the journey of taking a mate?" asked Ahlf.

"I Lupa, alpha female of the dire wolf pack, am here to represent Yakone. She has no mother or aunt to represent her so I, her mother's old friend, represent her." told Lupa.

"And what has Yakone to offer his family, his father, and his clan?" went on Ahlf.

"She has to offer strong hunting skills, a basket of meat and an unbreakable bond between two different species." offered Lupa.

"Do bother parties accept the others offer?" said Ahlf.

"I accept the offer." accepted Desna and Lupa together.

The next part of the ceremony took place. Miki, Nini and Otsana walked towards the couple. Miki gave Kaskae a crown of leaves. Nini gave Yakone an amulet. Otsana dropped a hide between the two.

Kaskae placed the crown of leaves on Yakone's head. Yakone placed the amulet around Kaskae's neck. Ahlf finished off the ceremony.

"By the ancestors I declare you mates." finished Ahlf.

The two new mates enjoyed the feast after their wedding. All enjoyed the feast and merriment before the great battle to come.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story and comment my other stories as well. **


	6. Days of Peace

**I don't own Ice Age or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

The caribou had finally left the valley. The human clan, saber pride, and dire wolf pack were storing as much food and healing herbs as they could before winter came. They were also preparing for the great battle ahead.

Diego was discussing with his friends of what they should be doing. Manny was pacing and flailing his trunk around like crazy.

"This is getting to dangerous. A war is going to break out. We've got to get out of here before any fighting starts." declared Manny.

Sid, Crash and Eddie all started to look worried.

"I could go for a new change of scenery." nervously said Crash.

"Some here." said Eddie.

"You know staying in one place to long is bad for one's health. I suggest we leave right now and came back in another sixty, seventy years." stuttered Sid.

Sid and the possum twins started to run away when Ellie stopped them. Ellie picked up her two brothers by their tails and Sid was blocked by her body. Ellie looked at her mate and their daughter.

"We can't just leave. They need our help. You're over reacting Manny. We've been through worse than this." insisted Ellie.

Ellie shot Manny a look that he knew if he didn't help the dwellers of the valley he would be in serious trouble. The male mammoth sighed and looked at his mate.

"Alright we can stay, but at the first sign of any fighting we're leaving. I'm not going to put Peaches in danger." stated Manny.

Diego looked at his overprotective mammoth friend.

"Your daughter will be safe, Manny. The humans, Sabers and wolves would appreciate it if you could help though. I already told them I was going to fight. They would be happy if you agreed to help them." explained Diego.

Manny was about to protest, again, but Ellie stopped him.

"Manny would be happy to help and so would I. We'll all be glad to help you Diego." promised Ellie.

Diego smiled at the female mammoth and turned his attention to the sloth. Sid gulped when Diego looked at his like he was about to become cat food.

"You won't be needing the help of a lazy, good for nothing sloth like me. I'll just show myself out." panicked Sid.

Sid tried to run but Diego cornered him. Diego exposed his dagger like saber teeth close to Sid's scrawny neck. Sid gulped and began to sweat.

"Hi there Diego. What big teeth you have. Perfect for cutting and tearing." gulped Sid.

"Not so fast Sid. You're not getting out of this so easy. The three species are so busy they need some help taking care of the young. And I can't think of anyone better than you to watch them. Crash and Eddie can help you." snarled Diego.

Diego looked at the possum twins. Crash and Eddie were trying to play dead but Diego didn't believe them. The Saber grabbed the two possums by their tails and through them into the air.

Crash and Eddie screamed. When they hit the ground the two possums scattered and once again pretended to be dead. Diego just rolled his eyes at the two possums and headed up a hill.

"I'm going hunting with my sister and her friends. I'll be back in a little bit." said Diego.

Diego bounded over the hill to meet his sister and her friends. Yakone, Kaskae and Bertulf all waited for Diego at their secret spot. Kaskae looked at his new older brother.

"So what did your friends saw? Will they fight with us?" asked Kaskae.

"Manny is being a little paranoid but they agreed to help. I even got Sid, Crash and Eddie to watch the young. There shouldn't be any problem." assured Diego.

Bertulf's short patience was even shorter than usual.

"Can we get this over with? I hate sitting around and doing nothing!" growled Bertulf.

The black wolf was silence by his She-Saber friend.

"Just ignore Bertulf. He's just mad because he wasn't able to go hunt down the traitor with Ahlf, Desna, my father, and their warriors." explained Yakone.

Bertulf just growled and stormed off in the opposite direction. The two Sabers and single human followed after the angered dire wolf. Eventually Bertulf calmed down (calm meaning just slightly below throat cutting insane) and they started the hunt.

The four had a deer cornered just about ready to strike, when a howl was heard and a wolf came tumbling down a hill. The wolf smashed into Bertulf and scared away the deer. Bertulf got up, dusted the snow from his fur, and growled.

"Who was the one that wrecked my hunt? I'm going to kill them!" shouted Bertulf.

Bertulf looked at the wolf who had interrupted his hunt. A beautiful and slender young she-wolf about Bertulf's age, with shining nearly white fur and stunning silver eyes, stood before him. Suddenly Bertulf got weak in all four of the knees and felt hot underneath his black fur.

"Silver! I didn't know it was you. Are you alright? What happened?" worriedly asked Bertulf.

The young she-wolf Silver looked at her alpha's son.

"I am alright Bertulf. I was simply out for a walk and I just slipped. I'm sorry I interrupted your hunt." apologised Silver.

Bertulf was suddenly paralyzed. The black dire wolf started to walk away but walked face first into a tree. He tried walking away again but once again he walked into a tree.

Diego looked confused. Yakone and Kaskae decided to explain it to their brother.

"Bertulf has a strong sensation towards that female which makes his act quiet out of the ordinary." explained Kaskae.

"What did he say?" wondered Diego.

"What my mater was saying is that Bertulf likes that female and when he's around her in makes him act a bit crazy." simply explained Yakone.

"Now I get it." said Diego.

The three siblings just looked as Bertulf continued to make a fool of himself in front of Silver. It was times like these that brought simple joy. And those times were about to end by the paws of Imnek and his vial army.

**Sorry about the late update. Comments and review are welcomed.**


	7. War and Bloodshed

**I don't own Ice Age or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

The day had finally came. This was the day the three species went to war against the traitor. And only one of them was going to make it out alive.

Warriors of every species, male and female, young and old, strong and weak, were all getting ready for war. All were putting on their war dress and getting their weapons ready.

The humans (both male and female) put on skin tight leggings, short sleeved skin tight shirts, knee length kilts or skirts, and had on war paint and their hair decorated with feathers and other small bits. Sabers donned necklaces, armbands, bright face and body paint, and had feathers tied t their fur. All the wolves painted their bodies with war paint and decorated their fur with feathers.

The leaders of the three species and all their children sat in the human chief's tent discussing what had to be done. Chief Desna and his wife, Ahnah, dressed in white war clothing with black face paint and their spears close. Strongclaw had on heavy necklaces, black paint covered his body, and a single armband was on his upper right leg. Ahlf and Lupa's bodies were covered in swirling white patterns.

Their children sat beside them, stern looks upon their faces. Kaskae dressed in white war clothes like his parents, a hoodless cloak, a small amount of white face paint, feathers in his hair, and his strongest spear was at his side. Yakone just simply wore her promise necklace, black face paint, and a few armbands on her front legs. Bertulf's body was covered in white war paint and red feathers. Diego just had on a small amount of face paint and one armband.

Even Maniitok and Otsana were dressed for war. Maniitok wore faded war clothing, had red tines of face paint under his eyes, and tightly griped his spear. At his side Otsana wore a necklace made of deer bone and her face was covered by red face paint. The two twelve year olds were scared and nervous but tried not to show it.

Miki and Nini ran to their mother. Ahnah looked at her twin daughters and sighed.

"Girls why don't you go play outside. The adults have some very important talking to do." sighed Ahnah.

"All right mommy. Come on Nini lets go." cheered Miki.

Miki ran out of the tent.

"Wait for me Miki." called back Nini.

The two twin girls ran out of the tent and acted like they didn't have a care in the world. For what did they know, they were but mere children? They didn't know about the war that was just hours away.

Finally it was time to get down to business. Desna was the first to speak.

"The traitor, Imnek, has declared war on the three species. The ball is merely hours away. We must think of a plan to win or all will be lost." stated Desna.

The adult went into a lengthy talk about making plans for war. Finally it had all been decided. Desna and Ahnah would lead the attack to the north and keep any of Imnek's warriors from entering the valley. Strongclaw and his warriors would cover the far side of the battle. Then Ahlf and Lupa and the warriors would come up from behind the enemy.

All the preparations were made. The three species were going to war.

In two hours the war began. All the elders, children under twelve, pregnant and nursing mothers of all three stayed in hiding in a selected safe sight. Diego had Sid, Crash and Eddie got with them to help watch the young and to keep them out of the way. Peaches also went with them to stay safe.

The warriors separated and went to the areas they were assigned. They worked in teams of three, one human, one saber, and one wolf. Kaskae, Yakone, and Bertulf ran to Diego, Manny and Ellie.

"The enemy is upon us! We must hurry!" warned Bertulf.

Yakone looked at her brother.

"So what will you do Diego? Will you stay and fight or leave with your friends?" asked Yakone.

Diego looked back to his friends. Ellie smiled and nodded her head. Manny just stayed still. Ellie nudged her mate and Manny gave a slight nod to Diego. Diego smiled at his two mammoth friends.

"My friends and I are ready to fight. I will protect my pride and the rest of the three species with my life. I will not let anything happen to them as long as I live." swore Diego.

Kaskae smiled at his mate's older brother.

"I am glad to fight by your side my brother." declared Kaskae.

Imnek and his army of wolves came into view. Chief Desna, Leader Strongclaw, and Alpha Ahlf approached the traitorous white wolf. Imnek gave a wicked smile to his brother and two former best friends.

"Why hello brother, it is nice to see you again." wickedly said Imnek.

Ahlf growled at the white wolf.

"You are not my brother. You are nothing but a traitor." growled Ahlf.

"Surrender Imnek." ordered Kaskae.

"Come now and no harm will come to you." hissed Strongclaw.

An evil laugh escaped Imnek's throat.

"I will never give up brother. You will not see me surrender my friends. But I will give you a chance to surrender. Just kidding all of you are going to die." bellowed Imnek.

With that the war began. The three species fought back against Imnek's army. All fought hard and many were injured from both sides.

Bertulf had gotten separated from Kaskae and Yakone. He looked for his friends, fighting any enemy that crossed his path and assisting any warrior in need of help.

Suddenly Bertulf heard a scream. The black dire wolf looked to see his beloved Silver being attacked by a gray enemy wolf. Something in Bertulf snapped and he rushed to help Silver.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Bertulf.

Bertulf jumped onto the enemy wolf's back and latched onto his throat. The enemy wolf struggled before the body went limp. Bertulf tossed the limp body aside and ran to Silver.

"Are you alright Silver?" asked Bertulf.

Silver got up. Her nearly white fur was stained with blood, most of that of the enemy. Silver's shining silver eyes looked into Bertulf's blood red eyes.

"I am alright Bertulf. Just a few scratches." assured Silver.

"We must hurry. There is a war still being waged. Our people need our help. Stay by my side and I won't let anything harm you." swore Bertulf.

The two dire wolves ran off into the battle to help their people and the rest of the three species.

Not far away Maniitok and Otsana were backed against a cliff wall surrounded by three enemy wolves. Maniitok turned to Otsana. For once he looked at her not as an annoyance, but someone he had to protect.

"Run Otsana. I'll handle these three. You get to safety. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." confessed Maniitok.

Otsana looked at Maniitok in a new light.

"I will not leave you Maniitok. You're my friend and I won't abandon you." proclaimed Otsana.

The two young hunters were preparing for death when a howl and a battle cry were heard. The two children looked to see their fathers racing towards them. Desna and Ahlf hurried to save their children. The two leaders slayed the three enemies and saved their children. The two children ran after their father's into the battle.

Finally after hours of fighting victory was within grasp. The three species had killed most of Imnek's army and only a few of his warriors remained. Some of the three species warriors had been badly injured (some of the warriors would never fully recover) but there had been no deaths so far.

Strongclaw had Imnek within his sights. His friends, Desna and Ahlf, had gone to help their children and mates in the battle. Strongclaw had assured his friends he would be alright.

An enemy wolf snuck up behind Strongclaw and pinned the Saber to the ground. Imnek approached the Saber pride leader, an evil smile across his face. The evil white wolf let out a sinister laughed.

"Strongclaw, Strongclaw, Strongclaw. Really trying to sneak up behind me and kill me. I never thought the famed Sabre pride leader would be so foolish. Well it's your own fault. Don't worry you'll be seeing your mate very soon." evilly said Imnek.

From the hill top Diego could see Strongclaw being held down by an enemy wolf with Imnek about to bit down on his father's throat.

"Father!" shouted Diego.

Diego ran down the hill at top speed. The young Saber rammed into the enemy wolf knocking him away from his father. The son nervously knelt by his father. Strongclaw got up and looked at his son.

"Father, are you alright?" worried Diego.

"I am alright Diego. It will take more than that to get rid of me. Though I wouldn't bet the same for Imnek." panted Strongclaw.

The two Sabers looked at the evil white wolf. Strongclaw was about to proceed but Diego stopped him.

"Please father, let me do this. He is the reason I was taken away from you and spent all those horrid years under Soto's grasp. He also is the one responsible for my mother's death. I wish to make him pay for all the pain he has caused." growled Diego.

Strongclaw stepped aside and let his son pass. Saber and wolf engaged in a fight. It was the bloodiest fight and most violent fight in that war.

Kaskae, Yakone, Bertulf (with Silver at his side), Chief Desna, Ahnah, Ahlf, Lupa, Maniitok, and Otsana all rushed to were Diego and Imnek were engaged in a bloody fight. The three teenagers were about to jump in and help Diego when Strongclaw stopped them.

"Get back! This is Diego's fight." told Strongclaw.

All anyone could do was watch and wait to see what happened. Diego and Imnek had almost reached the end of their battle. Imnek laughed and grinned at Diego.

"You have done good Son of Strongclaw but not good enough. Only one of us will win and the other will die." barked Imnek.

"I know which of us is going to win. And I'm defiantly not going to do any dyeing today." replied Diego.

The two warriors rush at each other and one of them struck the final blow. For a moment all was still. Imnek gasped for breath and fell to the ground, dead.

It was finally over. The fifteen year long war was over and done. They had finally won.

**Sorry about the late update. I've been really busy lately. Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Farewells and Goodbyes

**I don't own Ice Age or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

The last few days the three species had spent taking care of the injured and burning the bodies of the enemies. Everyone was extremely happy when they saw the body of Imnek be engulfed by the red orange flames of the sacred fire. Other repairs were being made as we speak. Life was finally returning to normal in the three species valley.

Diego stood with his friends on the top of a hill. Strongclaw, Yakone, and Kaskae stood in front of Diego. Diego looked at his father, sister, and brother-in-law. Strongclaw returned the smile to his long lost son.

"Are you sure you wish to leave?" wondered Strongclaw.

Yakone and Kaskae tried to convince Diego to stay and live in the valley.

"Why do you not, Diego? We can explore the cliffs and go hunting together." offered Kaskae.

"Please stay brother. We have just found each other again. Our pride would love it if you stayed, as would the human clan and dire wolf pack. Your friends can stay to. There is enough room for them and we would all be happy if they stayed with you." persuaded Yakone.

Diego smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry my sister and brother, but I can't stay. My friends and I are used to living on the move. But I promise I'll come back and visit you again someday." swore Diego.

The young She-Saber walked over to her elder brother and nuzzled him. Diego and Kaskae were both shocked. Diego for his sister nuzzling him and Kaskae for his mate nuzzling anyone besides him. Yakone noticed the looked on her mate's and brother's faces when she stopped nuzzling Diego.

"There is no need for you to be jealous, Kaskae. I was simply wishing Diego goodbye and a safe journey in Saber tradition. It is no different than how you humans embrace to greet each other and say fair well. You are my mate and wouldn't leave you for anyone, especially not my brother." teased Yakone.

Dark red blushes covered Diego and Kaskae's faces in seconds. Sid, Crash and Eddie had been spying on the family saying goodbye and were now laughing hysterically. The two, embarrassed males looked to see the sloth and two possums laughing on their back not too far into the distance. Diego let out a low growl and looked at his brother-in-law over his shoulder.

"You go to the left and I'll take to right." growled Diego.

"Sounds good to me." replied Kaskae.

Before they could react Sid, Crash and Eddie were being chased by the enraged Saber and human pare. After a good long chase Diego and Kaskae had their three victims cornered. Sid was starting to go into another of his worried states.

"You're not going to like eating us. We're much to thin and boney." panicked Sid.

"Yah, thin and boney." said Crash.

"Nothing good to eat here." gulped Eddie.

The two hunters face's donned identical wild grins.

"We're not going to eat you." assured Kaskae.

"We're just going to tear you to shreds!" hissed Diego.

Luckily Strongclaw and Yakone came running and broke up the confrontation.

"That is enough! Diego, Kaskae you are both fully grown warriors. You should not act like children. Now Diego your friends are about ready to leave. And Kaskae your parents will be wondering where you are. I suggest you get going now!" ordered Strongclaw.

The human and Saber warriors let the three prey escape and ran back to the rest of the herd. Kaskae sighed and walked back to his village with Yakone at his side. Diego looked at his father one last time.

"Farewell father." sadly said Diego.

"Farewell my son. I am proud of you." declared Strongclaw.

Father and son shared a traditional send off before parting. Diego and his friends left the valley. Diego knew he would be reunited with his father, sister and the rest of the three species again soon.

**Sorry about the late update.**


End file.
